Playmate
by MsKeller
Summary: Small stories revolving around Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. AU. Starting when they are young and continuing as they get older.
1. 4 year olds

Okay, so basically these are a series of cute(ish) SasuNaru stories that take place in an AU Konoha. There's not really an actual plot and each story is rather short, but I write them for fun between my uber angsty and emotional draining (for me) longer fics. So have fun with these.

* * *

**Play Mate **

**Part 1**

"Come on Naruto, it's gonna be fun, I promise."

"Promise, promise, Daddy?" The small blond boy looked up at the grinning blond man. Yondy nodded jovially before continuing to pull his son towards the play area. The four-year-old looked skeptically at his father. Ever since they had moved to Konoha, people had made fun of him and the other kids were mean to him. He didn't want to go to some play place where there were more kids that would hate him.

Yondy must have noticed the resistance because he turned around to regard the small boy. Even though Naruto was trying to be brave, his father still observed the way his lower lip trembled and the watery look in the boy's eyes. Crouching down, Yondy regarded his son. "Naruto, it's alright to be scared, but we can't let that get the best of us. You have to be brave in order to make something good happen."

Naruto's big blue eyes watched the older man as he considered the words as much as a four year old could. The blond boy nodded his understanding and then nodded again in resolve. Yondy couldn't help but smile when the boy's cute little face showed pure determination. This time when the man took his son's hand, Naruto didn't drag his feet.

The duo neared the play area, which consisted of large plush obstacles, including a small mountain, some toadstools, a small slide, and a couple of tunnels. It wasn't the biggest play area in the city, but Yondy didn't want to scare Naruto by having him around lots of other kids. About a dozen kids were running around the area. Parents sat at tables and benches surrounding the area.

The closer they got, the more nervous Naruto became, and he started to move behind his father in a show of shyness. Yondy moved to one of the empty tables and hoisted Naruto up. He sat the small boy on one of the chairs and removed his bright orange sneakers for him. Now only in his socks, Naruto hopped off the chair and moved towards the padded play area. Just as Naruto stepped onto the padding, another small boy with brown hair ran up to him.

"I'm Shino, what's your name?" The little boy stuck out his hand in greeting. Naruto took hold of the offered hand and shook it before saying his name.

"Naruto."

"Do you wanna see something cool?" Shino asked. Naruto nodded, and the other boy immediately grabbed his arm and dragged him further into the play area.

Yondy watched the interaction with a small smile, happy that Naruto might get to make friends with at least one child here. The blond man looked around at the adults out of habit. Being a former cop he was well aware that perverts hung out around where kids played at. However, all he saw were several couples talking amongst themselves. Deciding he might as well be sociable, Yondy turned to the couple sitting at the table next to him.

"Hello, my name is Yondy Uzumaki, my son and I just moved to Konoha." The blond man smiled brightly at the dark haired couple. The stern looking man simply looked at him like he was crazy, but the woman smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, well welcome! Konoha is a wonderful place to raise children. I'm Mikoto Uchiha and this block of ice is my husband, Fugaku." Mikoto laughed to herself. Yondy's smile became slightly strained when Fugaku glared at his wife before making a 'hn' sound.

Suddenly Mikoto got up from her seat across from Yondy and Fugaku. The woman walked around the table and started poking at her husband's side. Fugaku grumbled but got up from his seat and moved to another. Mikoto promptly took the empty chair making it so that she was sitting next to Yondy.

"What do you do, Uzumaki-san?" Mikoto asked.

"I work in the mayor's office under Sarutobi." Yondy said conversationally.

"Really? Fugaku here is the chief of police, I'm sure you two will become good friends!" Mikoto clasped her hands together happily as Fugaku made another 'hn' sound. But before Yondy could say anything, Naruto shrieked. The blond man spun in his seat and sought out his son. The blond boy, though, was just reacting to something that Shino boy was trying to get him to hold.

"Don't worry, all the children react that way to Shino at first. The little deary has a thing for bugs." Mikoto said, catching Yondy's attention.

"You seem awfully on edge, is there something I should know?" The quiet Uchiha spoke up. When Yondy turned to him he was met with intense dark eyes. The blond man smiled weakly.

"My divorce wasn't pleasant. My ex-wife made some threats, that's part of the reason I left. Sarutobi offered me this job and I jumped on the opportunity."

"She must have been pretty bad to lose all custody." Mikoto commented. Yondy grimaced slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry Uzumaki-san, I didn't mean to sound so callous."

"No, no, you're right. Kyuubi was terrible, thankfully I don't have to give her Naruto except once a month for supervised visits. And please call me Yondy."

"In that case call me Mikoto." Yondy nodded, and the two of them started to converse on more pleasant topics such as their children.

Meanwhile, Naruto had found more new friends. Everyone here was so much nicer to him than the other kids at his daycare. There was this boy with a small white puppy and another boy running around in what looked like a green leotard. There was also a very cute little pink-haired girl and a shy dark-haired girl with the whitest eyes Naruto had ever seen.

Naruto was playing hide-and-seek with the boy with the dog when he stumbled upon another little boy. The blond child had run into one of the tunnels in an attempt to hide and promptly run into another child.

"Moron, what are you doing?" Came an angry little boy's voice. Blue eyes blinked at the pale boy. At first Naruto got a little scared because this kid sounded like the one that had been mean to him, but then he just got angry.

"Don't call me that, jerk! And I'm playing hide 'n seek. What do you think you're doing?" Naruto bellowed back.

"Geez, idiot, you don't have to yell. I'm just waiting 'til my brother comes and then we can leave this stupid place." The dark-haired boy said as he rolled his eyes.

"If you don't like it here, why do you even come here?" Naruto wasn't curious, at least that's what he told himself.

"Hn. My mom makes me." The boy turned away and looked out the end of the tunnel. He could see his mom talking happily with some blond guy that just had to be this idiot's dad. Fugaku's dark eyes met his son's, and the man winked at him. The boy blushed before pouting slightly and then realized the idiot was speaking to him.

"Hn."

"I asked you what your name is. Now who's the idiot?" Naruto said sitting on his rump with a thump. The dark-haired boy bristled.

"Sasuke. What's yours, Stupid?"

"No, I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!"

"I told you to stop yelling, Stupid." Sasuke retorted.

"Gah, you are such a jerk!" Suddenly, the two boys heard barking and the next thing Sasuke knew, the blond boy had jumped him. Naruto wiggled over Sasuke's lap before huddling down on the other side of the pale boy.

"What-!"

"Shhhhh." Naruto hissed. For some reason Sasuke found himself doing just that. Kiba poked his head into the tunnel in his search for his new blond friend, but all he saw was the moody Uchiha boy. Giving the pale boy a glare, Kiba left in search of where Naruto could have gotten too.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he peeked from his hiding place. The blond rested his chin on Sasuke's thigh as his big blue eyes looked up at the other boy. Sasuke felt his face get hot but simply turned away.

"Whatever." Sasuke looked around and once again caught his father's eye. From their position Fugaku could see Naruto practically curled up against his leg. The man smiled slightly before winking again. Sasuke's entire face flamed to a bright red, especially after Naruto suddenly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist in a lopsided hug.

"You're not so bad after all, jerk!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Hn." Sasuke refused to look at the other boy and instead looked out the other end of the tunnel. The pink-haired girl walked by with that Hyuuga girl and Sasuke couldn't help but cringe. But then he saw someone else pass by and jumped up from his position, which jarred the blond.

Sasuke ran out of the tunnel and after the figure until he could wrap his small arms around it. "Aniki!"

"Ah, there you are Itachi! Are you boys ready to go home now?" Mikoto asked the boys as they got nearer.

"Yes, mother." Itachi said. Sasuke simply nodded in agreement.

"Oh goodness, what happened to you?" Mikoto suddenly asked in astonishment. Everyone turned to watch as Naruto jogged over to his father, his hands were covering his nose but they could all see the blood running down his face. Naruto glared at Sasuke but since he was crying it wasn't all that effective.

"Daddy!" Naruto cried as he got closer to his father. "Sasuke hit me!"

"I'm sure it was an accident." Yondy said as he removed some tissues from the boy's backpack that he made a habit of bringing since it wasn't manly to carry a purse. Carefully, he peeled Naruto's chubby little hands away from his face. Blood poured freely down his face, and Yondy tilted his son's head back before pressing the tissues against his nose.

"Yes, I think Sasuke got a little carried away when he saw Itachi, and must have forgot to watch where he threw his elbows." Fugaku said as he stood up. Naruto didn't look convinced as the tears still rolled down his face.

"Geez, don't be such a baby." Sasuke said with a frown.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto scolded her younger son. Sasuke looked down at the ground in response. He was sorry he'd hit Naruto and made him bleed and now he felt worse because his mother had yelled at him. Sasuke felt tears of his own come to his eyes, and he moved slightly so that he could hide behind Itachi. However, Itachi moved away to stand with their father.

"Sorry . . . stupid." Sasuke finally said, adding the last word in pure

defiance.

"It's okay, jerk! It'd take a lot more to beat me!" Naruto yelled back.

All three adults raised their eyebrows at the exchange before Mikoto started to chuckle.

"Perhaps Naruto-kun would like to come over sometime for a play date?" Mikoto asked the little blond boy.

"Umm, if daddy says I can." Naruto said. Yondy pulled the tissues back to see that the blood flow had stopped. After tossing the tissues into a nearby trash can he reached into the backpack and pulled out some wet wipes.

"I think that's a great idea." Yondy said as he attempted to clean the drying blood off his son's face. Naruto, however, kept squirming away from the wet wipe. "Now hold still, kiddo."

* * *

I tried and tried to think up a name for Yondy but after a while 'Yondy' just kinda stuck. (I don't use the more common name Arashi for the simple fact that someone else in the Naruto series already has that name). I'll probably update Pt 2 in the next couple of days. 


	2. 7 year olds

Play Mate Part 2 

Oh, and I forgot to mention that Rasengan22 is my Beta for this (and everything else) I luvs you Beth!!!

And no, still no plot.

* * *

Yondy looked up from his paperwork to make sure Sasuke and Naruto hadn't started another fight. The two boys were laying down in front of the tv playing a video game. The insults had gotten louder, but the two 7 year olds had yet to start attacking each other. 

"Ha! You totally suck, jerk wad!"

"Then why are you losing, moron?!"

"I'm not losing, I've got more points than you! And don't call me that, brat!"

"You're the brat, stupid!"

"Am not, asshole!"

"Hey!" Yondy jumped into the argument. Both boys turned to look at him with wide, guilty eyes. "No cussing. If you're having trouble thinking up appropriate insults then go look in the thesaurus." Both him and the Uchihas had given up on keeping the two boys from arguing and calling each other names, but they did demand some regulation on the words they used.

"Sorry, dad." Naruto said.

"Sorry, Uzumaki-san." Sasuke also apologized even though he wasn't the one to say the cuss word. Sometimes Yondy thought they made a very cute pair.

"Haha! You crashed!" Naruto said after they turned back to the game.

"It's your fault, idiot!"

Yondy sighed and went back to his work he had stacked on the coffee table. Sarutobi was going to be retiring soon and had asked him to run for mayor in the next elections. It wasn't that he was against the idea, he loved the fact that he could make the place better, but his would-be opponent, Orochimaru, was already starting a smear campaign. It was as if he didn't have enough problems to deal with. Suddenly the front door jumped as someone started pounding on the door furiously. The boys jumped as Yondy stood up. It didn't take long to discover who was at the door.

"Open the damn door, Yondy! I know you're at home! I want to see my son! Yondy! Do you hear me you son of a –"

Yondy yanked the door open, which stopped his ex-wife's rant. The red-headed woman glared at him and tried to push past him to get into the house, but Yondy didn't budge. "What do you want, Kyuubi?" Yondy said as flatly as he could.

"You know what I damn well want, where is my son?!" The woman demanded. A quick look towards the living room confirmed that both Sasuke and Naruto had disappeared somewhere.

"It's not your weekend, you have no right to see him now."

"I don't care, he's my son, mine do you hear!" Once again the woman tried pushing her way inside, this time, though, she surprised him and managed to slip inside. Yondy immediately went after her and tried to restrain her but she swiped at him, her long nails scratching long gouges into the skin of the man's face.

"Get out, or I'll call the police." Yondy really didn't want to resort to violence, but he wasn't going to have the option here soon. Kyuubi, followed by Yondy, turned into the dining room where they came upon the boys.

"Oh, the Uchiha brat is here too." Naruto was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall. Sasuke was hugging the blond boy to him in a protective manner while he glared up at the woman.

"Yes, his father is on his way here to pick him up, you will leave now or the police chief himself will be arresting you." Yondy grabbed Kyuubi again, hoping she'd clear out, but the woman just jerked her arm away and ignored him.

"Come to mommy, Naruto." The blond whimpered slightly, refusing to look up at his mother.

"Leave him alone, bitch. Or my dad's going to put your sorry ass in jail!" Sasuke snarled at the woman.

"How dare you talk to me that way, you piece of shit!" Before Yondy could react Kyuubi had struck out, slapping Sasuke so hard that he tumbled over. Naruto reacted instantly, jumping over Sasuke's body in a protective stance.

"Go away! Just go away, mommy!" Naruto's blue eyes pleaded with his mother, his tears running down his face.

Yondy grabbed the woman again, this time he didn't care if he hurt her. Using his grip he tossed her into the living room just as a shadow fell over the open front door.

"Don't you dare touch me, you son of a bitch!" Kyuubi was screaming and thrashing about. Suddenly Yondy saw someone else reach in and slam the woman down so hard that she laid still, only able to groan in pain. Yondy looked up into the angry dark eyes of Fugaku Uchiha.

"I told you not to open the door if she came around again." Fugaku ground out, his voice vibrating with fury.

"Sorry." Yondy muttered back.

"I know you don't think I understand that you don't want to look weak or how embarrassing it is to have some hysterical bitch pounding on your door, but you have children in this house so you need to just suck it up." Fugaku lectured.

Yondy had heard it all, and he knew better than to open the door, but it was embarrassing for others to know that he had married such a woman and now couldn't even keep control of his own household. How would any of the voters trust him enough to take care of the entire city?

Fugaku looked up as Naruto and Sasuke shuffled back into the room. The skin around Sasuke's left eye was starting to darken, as was his cheek. Blood was also dribbling from a cut on his lip. It reminded Yondy that his face was also bleeding. The elder Uchiha's face darkened in anger as he took in his son's appearance.

"Damnit Yondy!" Fugaku seethed. The blond man winced as the Uchiha snapped cuffs onto the prone woman. "Lady, you just made a big damn mistake." The dark-haired man growled to the red head.

Fugaku stood up as he jerked the woman up to her feet. Kyuubi seemed to be gaining some of her senses back as the woman started to grumble and jerked about. The man steered the woman out of the house as Yondy took Sasuke to the kitchen and grabbed the first-aid kit. Before he could do more than dab at the blood, Fugaku came back.

"Don't bother, Yondy. I'm going to take him to the hospital to have his wounds documented. I've also radioed in for someone to come take your statements." Fugaku went towards his son and picked him up. The seven year old hadn't said a word since he'd been hit, but his glare was firmly in place. For a second or so, though, his eyes shifted to Naruto with a look of concern. The blond boy hadn't said a word either, and he continued to cry silently, only giving a small sniff or hiccup every once in a while.

"I can take Sasuke to the hospital if it will get Kyuubi into jail quicker." Fugaku seemed to consider that and then nodded curtly before setting Sasuke down on his feet.

"I'll have your mother pick you up from the hospital. I'll come home a little later to see if you're okay." Fugaku said to his youngest.

"I'm fine, can Naruto come stay over?" Sasuke finally spoke up. Fugaku and Yondy shared a look. Yondy wasn't about to impose on the man when he had just gotten his son beaten up.

"If Yondy is alright with it, I think that would be a good idea." Fugaku finally said. Just then a couple of uniformed officers came into the house. Yondy went and grabbed Naruto's overnight bag and he and the two boys were escorted to the hospital.

Yondy and Sasuke were both treated and their wounds documented. The detectives decided to wait until tomorrow to take the boy's statements and Mikoto picked them up while Yondy's statement was taken.

Later that night, Naruto's sleeping bag had been rolled out next to Sasuke's bed but remained empty. Instead the blond boy was curled up next to the other boy on the bed. Every few minutes the blond would start crying and Sasuke would rub his back in assurance. The two seemed locked away in their own little world until Mikoto came to check in on them.

"Boys?" The dark haired woman walked slowly into the room. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at his mother while Naruto attempted to quiet his sobs. Mikoto smiled sadly before moving to the bed and gathering Naruto up. Her son glared at her for her efforts but didn't try to take the blond back. "It's alright to cry, Naruto." The woman cradled the small boy and let him cry out against her breast.

"Why?" Naruto's voice was hoarse. "Why isn't my mommy more like you? What did I do wrong?" The blond's crying intensified, sobbing uncontrollably into Mikoto's chest.

Sasuke eye's had widened in shock. Never once had he ever heard Naruto say something like that. He'd always shrug off any mention of his mother as no big deal. Even when Kyuubi had shown up at their school and made a scene, Naruto just shook his head and smiled. The small Uchiha looked up at his mother and for the first time really understood his friend's pain. Sasuke was so very grateful for his own mother. Scooting over, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his smaller friend, his hands going around Naruto's shaking form and latching onto his mother's shirt. Mikoto wrapped her arms around both boys and just let the blond cry everything out.

Even though the next day was a school day, Mikoto decided to let the two small boys stay at home. Itachi had tried and failed to get to stay home but Fugaku had dropped him off at his school on his way to work. Shortly after that Sasuke came down from his room. Mikoto was slightly surprised that Naruto wasn't with him, as she expected Sasuke to be overly protective of the blond.

"Mom." Sasuke stood a little away from from Mikoto as she prepared some breakfast.

"What is is, sweetheart?" Mikoto looked over at her son and stopped what she was doing when she noticed the serious expression on his face.

"I wanna, um. I just wanna say . . . thank you." Sasuke whispered the last part as he ran over and gave his mom a tight hug. Mikoto instantly hugged the dark-haired boy.

"What for, sweetie?" Mikoto asked.

"For being a great mom." Sasuke didn't give Miktoto a chance to react before he ran upstairs back to his room.

* * *

Okay, so this one's not as cute as the other one. Oh the angst! And don't you you just feel for poor little Naru-chan. Kyuubi will be making appearances again, just so you know. 


	3. 14 year olds

Play Mate Part 3

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke?" Fourteen-year-old Naruto asked as he looked up from the book he was pretending to read. 

"What, dumbass?" Sasuke didn't bother looking up from his book. His tone held no real annoyance just a muted curiosity.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" The blond propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand.

Sasuke's head shot up at the question, his eyebrows drawing together in irritation at his friend's question. Naruto's blue eyes looked at him in mild curiosity, looking for the entire world like some innocent little kid. Sasuke wondered how the blond could still have that quality after everything that had happened.

"What are you talking about, idiot? We're supposed to be studying." Sasuke fought down the blush that wanted to turn his entire face red.

"I know that, jackass. I just wanted to know if you've ever kissed anyone, or if anyone's ever kissed you?" Naruto pouted at the dark-haired teen.

"My mom." Was Sasuke's short answer. Naruto let out a loud sigh.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it, asshole."

"Look, why do you want to know, anyways?" The young Uchiha was forced to put his book down and give Naruto his full attenion. He really, really wanted this conversation over with. Especially since having this conversation with Naruto was bound to cause his brain to malfunction.

"Weeeell. I asked Sakura for a kiss, and she said I don't even know what a  
'kiss' is. So I was wondering if you-"

"I get it." Sasuke cut off the blond a bit harsher than he had intended. He got really angry at the idea of Naruto kissing Sakura.

"I've never kissed anyone, now let's drop the subject." The brunette turned back to his book with a vengeance, fully intent on getting some homework done.

"Ohhhhhh." And for a few seconds Sasuke lived happy with the thought that they were not going to speak on that stupid subject again. "So do you wanna know?"

Sasuke came very close to beating his head on the table. He had forgotten how dense Naruto could be sometimes. "Do I wanna know what?"

"How to kiss." Naruto said matter of factly. Sasuke could feel his brain short circuit as his face heated up. "Come on, I heard that girls practice with each other, why can't we?"

"Because we are boys, not girls."

"Awwww, come on Sasuke, I want to know!" Naruto pouted again, making Sasuke's face heat up even more.

"No."

"Geez, don't get so angry, bastard." The blond said completely misinterpreting the reason why Sasuke was so red in the face.

"Idiot."

"What? You're the one that gets all bent out of shape at the mere mention of a kiss. I really want to know. It doesn't hurt to be curious. Kiba said Hinata wouldn't mind, maybe I'll ask her." Naruto mused, more to himself rather than Sasuke.

The Uchiha slammed the book he had tried to get back to onto the table and turned completely to face the blond. Naruto blinked at him curiously.

"Fine." Sasuke gritted out.

"What?" Big blue eyes blinked at Sasuke making the Uchiha feel the urge to slap the dumb blond upside the head.

"Fine, kiss me." It was practically a demand. For a few seconds Naruto just stared at him before a big grin spread across his face.

"Yeah!"

"Will you just shut up and get this over with." Sasuke ordered his friend.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically as he turned completely to face the brunette. The two boys sat crosslegged, their knees brushing against each others'. They simply looked at each other for a few seconds before Sasuke sighed and leaned forward. The brunette ignored the shaking in his hands by locking them around Naruto's calves.

Not to be outdone, especially in regards to something that was his own idea, Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's thighs and also leaned forward. Dark eyes and blue eyes stayed locked on each other as their faces neared. Both boys unconsciously gulped when their noses were fractions of an inch from each other. A second went by and then 10, but neither boy made an attempt to move any closer. Sasuke was sure he was going to pass out from all the  
blood rushing to his face.

Deciding to just get it over with Naruto closed his eyes and leaned forward until his lips clumsily pressed against Sasuke's. Naruto's brows drew together in concentration as he tilted his head to the side, pressing his lips more fully against the other boy's. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror, but he didn't pull away. Instead, the Uchiha forced his eyes closed and breathed deeply through his nose. The scent of cinnamon and something else flooded his lungs and he unknowlingly relaxed his clenched jaw.

Naruto made a grunting noise as if he was trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly Sasuke found his head trapped between Naruto's tanned hands and the blond's tongue pressing against his lips. Warning bells went off in the brunette's head but another part of him definitly didn't want this to stop and that part overrode all other thoughts. So instead of pulling back, Sasuke leaned forward more, his lips parting enough to let Naruto's tongue into his mouth.

Another grunting noise came from the blond as he pushed his tongue into the other boy's mouth. He was desperately trying to remember the things he had read in his granddad's orange books. But when Sasuke's tongue slipped over his own, coherency fled. Naruto pushed forward, his mouth pushing hard against the brunette's only to find that Sasuke was pushing just as hard against his.

This time Naruto made a wild sound like the one he would make before attacking an opponent. Sasuke's hand came up and fisted into the front of the blond's orange shirt while Naruto's hands slipped down to grasp the Uchiha's shoulders. Their mouths pressed hard against each other as a war ensued. A war to see whose mouth their tongues will end up in, to see who would end up on their back.

Sasuke won the war when his tongue finally slipped into Naruto's mouth. The blond's whole body shuddered as Sasuke's tongue slid over his teeth, the inside of his cheeks and the top of his mouth. The brunette used Naruto's being distracted in order to push the blond onto his back. There was an uncomfortable feeling in both boy's pans as Naruto's back hit the carpet only to have Sasuke's chest fall onto his.

They took a second to breathe before another war started between their mouths, this time Sasuke losing after Naruto's hands grabbed his ass and successfully distracted him. Moans and grunts came from both boys as they discovered just how exciting a kiss could be. But nothing they'd done so far prepared them for when their groans aligned.

Kissing was forgotten for several seconds as Sasuke pulled away in astonishment. Logic tried to force it's way back into their teenage minds but then again, Naruto responded first, thought later. So when Naruto rolled his hips up into the brunette's, Sasuke couldn't help but give into  
the lust that was choking him. Sasuke pushed his hips down and threw his head back and moaned, Naruto moaning with him.

Deciding he wanted to make out again, one of Naruto's hands came up and forced the brunette's head back down. Their mouths met as their hips continued to rub against each other. There was no war this time, just mutual pleasure as they kissed roughly and wetly, saliva making their mouths glisten.

"Boys?" Mikoto's voice carried from the next room, and it's all that it took for them to jump apart.

In less than 2 seconds, they were sitting back at the table in their original positions. Both of them were shaking from barely restrained lust and the need to get off. Their breathing was hard, and Naruto had to wipe the saliva that had dribbled over his chin. By the time Mikoto entered the room they were slightly more under control and eternally thankful for the table  
that covered their erections.

"Are you two hungry?" The woman asked as she entered the dining room. One quick survey of the two boys and she assumed they had been fighting again. But then as she looked closer at the red coloring to her son's face and the way Naruto kept licking at his lips, she came to a different conclusion.

"Yes, Uchiha-san!" Naruto responded brightly as Sasuke nodded with a jerk of his head.

Sasuke watched as his mother stood their inspecting them. When Mikoto finally smiled and left, Sasuke was sure there was something in his mother's eyes that said she knew what they had been doing. Very carefully Sasuke laid his head on his closed book trying desperately not to groan as the fabric of his pants rubbed against his still hard erection.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto's voice broke Sasuke's concentration. He really didn't want to know what the blond teen was thinking, but a part of him was a glutton for pain it seemed.

"What?" The brunette ground out.

"Do you wanna kiss again?" Sasuke immediately got up and ran for the bathroom.

* * *

Hmmm, went from cute to angsty to hawt in only 3 "chapters"   
I bet I gave Rasengan22 a nosebleed when I had her BETA this one. Of course Sasuke is probably hemorrhaging in the bathroom at the end as well. 

Well, that all of the ones I have for now, but it doesn't take long to write these. I usually write them late at night when I get home from work and am too tired to write on my other fics but too awake to go to sleep. So we'll see where these go.

STILL NO PLOT!!!


	4. 17 year olds

Playmate #4: 17 year olds  
BETA'd by Rasengan22

* * *

It was pretty late by the time Yondy made it home. His duties as mayor had recently become more strained, and at the moment all he wanted was to take a hot shower and get some sleep. All the lights were off in the house when he came home so he assumed that Naruto was either asleep or over at the Uchiha's'. Ever since the boy had turned 17 he had stopped informing Yondy as to where he was going to be, and even though that annoyed the older man to no end, according to what he gathered from other parents, most kids do that around 12. 

Naruto was a good kid, so Yondy didn't really worry about him doing something incredibly stupid, but he couldn't help but worry. They hadn't heard anything from Kyuubi in over a year, and Yondy had a feeling they were due for some of the woman's antics any day now.

But as Yondy walked past Naruto's room, a noise drew his attention. Slowing, Yondy came to a halt when he heard someone groan. A lot of possible thoughts went through the blond man's head at that point, and maybe it was because he was very tired but his mind settled on one of the more terrifying ones. Now convinced that Kyuubi had somehow gotten in and beaten up their son, Yondy threw open the door to Naruto's room.

After that, the only thing in motion was the door as it hit the wall and bounced against it. Three sets of eyes widened – two sets of blue and one set of dark brown. In retrospect, Yondy decided that finding his son having sex with his boyfriend was far more traumatizing than finding Kyuubi had beaten up their son. Mostly for the fact that now that he had walked in on them, he was now going to have to retrieve the door and close it.

It was by far one of the most horrifyingly embarrassing moments in his life, right next to having his dad, Jiraiya, come to Parent Career Day when he was 9.

The door suddenly slamming into the wall after being thrown wide open was the last thing either teen had expected. Naruto blinked the sweat out of his eyes only to have them dilate in pure horror as blue eyes met blue. The only thing Naruto was able to register was that his father was standing in the doorway. His father was standing in the doorway with a perfect view of his only son who just happened to have another teen's dick up his butt. If embarrassment could actually kill someone, Naruto would be a corpse.

Sasuke wasn't doing much better than Naruto. The fact that it wasn't his father that walked in on them only lessened the embarrassment slightly. After all, having the mayor of your town walk in on you as you are having sex with his son isn't exactly something one would want to happen. The two teens watched as Yondy slowly reached into the room and grabbed hold of the door. Carefully, as if he had found Naruto sound asleep and not engaged in certain activities, Yondy closed the door with a soft 'click' sound. For several seconds nothing moved in the room.

Both teens could hear Yondy's deliberate steps down the hallway and then both boys let out the breaths they hadn't been aware they were holding. The first one to get some sense back was Sasuke, who was actually brought back when he felt Naruto shift slightly. It took all of 3 seconds for Sasuke to mentally shrug and then pull out and thrust back into Naruto's heat.

"Damnit Sasuke!" Naruto glared over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

"Waste not, want not." Sasuke stated simply as he continued to plunge into the younger boy.

"But . . . oh God." Naruto's shoulders tensed as he took the full force of Sasuke's thrusts while at the same time attempting to keep some composure. He couldn't believe that Sasuke just wanted to continue as if nothing had happened. Then again, after a few more thrusts and hearing the way Sasuke was panting in his ear, Naruto decided he'd worry about it later . . . and right after that he was going to kick Sasuke's ass.

* * *

_So if you haven't guessed it this is the very, very edited version of this "chapter." Yes, some people are ok with putting serious hard core yaoi on this site but it makes me a little uncomfortable doing that and knowing that a lot of younger people will be reading this. So for those of you of legal age you can go to my AdultFanfiction site to see the uncensored version. If you're not of legal age, use your imagination. Sorry, but that's they way I work. Personally, I think the line about Jiraiya going to Career Day is the best part of this chapter.  
_


	5. 5 year olds

I know its not Christmas but I was inspired by the home video my sis made this last year. In the video my 3 year old niece (who was a sheep) attached herself to my nephew (who is 11 and was playing Joseph). It was very cute and in my book cuteness SasuNaru fluff, so this was born. There's lots of little hints about characters in this instead outright information (like what was Sakura's roll and who is Anko's grandpa?) because I like being a tease. And you like me being a tease, you know you do

And a big THANK YOU to all of those who reviewed. I'd give you all cookies if I could.

On another note I have no idea why I never uploaded this chapter onto this site, its been done for several months now. Meh, well, I'm uploading now so enjoy.

* * *

As Itachi proceeded down the center aisle, his mother couldn't help but notice the boy's scowl. The eldest Uchiha son had not liked the idea of being selected to play Joseph in this year's Christmas Pageant and it showed, easily. Though Sasuke wasn't any more pleased as he was glaring balefully at everyone and anyone from his position at the "manger," which was really just the area in front of the altar. The smallest Uchiha tugged on his donkey ear in annoyance, and Mikoto had to hide her small laugh behind her hand. A grunt came from next to her, and the woman looked up to see her husband smiling slightly at the scene before them. 

Itachi and Tenten (who was playing Mary) finally reached the "manger" as Ino read energetically the story of Jesus' birth. The full church watched with amusement as Tenten ripped her arm out of Itachi's grasp and stalked to her place next to the makeshift cradle. Mikoto could just make out a growl that came from her eldest son as he moved deliberately to his place. Sasuke stood off to the side of Tenten while the other "donkey," Shikamaru, lay curled up on the floor with his thumb in his mouth, apparently asleep. Sakura and Kiba were standing off to the side by Itachi. The pink haired little girl pouted, her hands crossed over her chest, as the energetic boy bounded around her giving small cries of "mooo."

Ino's high pitched voice continued on, telling the part about how the shepherds had come to visit the small infant and everyone turned to watch as Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara filed into the room followed by the "sheep" played by Choji, Shino, and Naruto. The energetic blond 5-year-old was looking around nervously at all the people staring at him. For a few seconds Mikoto was afraid the poor boy would break down and freeze like he had at the Easter pageant, but Naruto seemed to brighten up as his blue eyes landed on someone and Mikoto looked over to see Yondy giving his son the thumbs up.

Apparently resolved, the small blond followed the older children down the aisle only to suddenly shoot ahead of them and run to Sasuke, who he promptly attached himself to. The small Uchiha looked completely horrified and tried to push the other boy off. Fugaku made a coughing noise and Mikoto knew that he was trying not to laugh at their son's predicament. Someone else, however, couldn't control his laughter but did manage keep the volume down to a soft laugh. The Uchiha woman smiled brightly at the blond man before turning back to the front of the church, where Sasuke was still not pleased.

The smallest Uchiha currently had both his hands on Naruto's chubby little face as he tried to push the younger boy away. Naruto was proving to be stubborn though and clung harder. Sasuke heard a snicker and looked up to see his aniki smirking at him. In response, Sasuke turned his nose up and let go of the blond, which caused him to stagger slightly since Naruto no longer had any resistance.

When Sasuke looked up at his brother again, Itachi had turned away but he could see the glare on his brother's face and was very satisfied that Itachi had gotten the message. The girl Itachi liked may not give him the time of the day, but Sasuke didn't have any problem getting his overly cute best friend to engage in touching. Of course, this left the youngest Uchiha with a problem as said nervous best friend was squeezing him so hard he was having trouble breathing.

Glancing around the packed church, Sasuke could see that both Naruto's dad and his mom were trying to not to laugh. When the small Uchiha looked up at his dad, he saw the older man wink at him and couldn't help but roll his eyes. His dad had been giving him covert winks for a while now, and he couldn't figure out what was with them.

"Sassssuke!" Naruto whispered loudly, drawing the dark haired boy's attention away from the adults.

"What?!" Sasuke demanded quietly.

"I wanna go home, why's everybody looking at us?" Sasuke winced at the loudness of the blond's voice, but then again, for Naruto that was rather quiet.

"Cause we're in a play, dobe. I told you that before." Sasuke hissed back. Thankfully the blond had released his grip on the older boy somewhat and was now only clinging to his back, wiping his nose on the back of the donkey costume every once in a while.

"Oh, then I didn't do anything wrong?" This time Naruto really did whisper, Sasuke was only just barely able to hear him.

"Shhhhh!" Both boys suddenly looked over to see Anko-sempai glaring at them. As "director" she was not pleased to see her actors misbehaving. Especially since her Grandpapa was in the audience and she wanted to prove to him that she could make a really great Christmas play.

The blond boy huddled behind Sasuke more in order to get away from the freaky teenager's glare. Sasuke on the other hand just glared at the girl. He clearly didn't like her, especially when she was interrupting a conversation he was having with his friend. Sasuke reached back and grabbed hold of one of Naruto's hands and squeezed.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. She's just being stupid." Sasuke said in a whisper. He felt Naruto nod into his back and squeeze his hand.

"Thanks, Sasuke jerk."

"No problem, stupid."

It wasn't long before the story was finally completed and Ino got down from the podium. By the end all of the kids had congregated in front of the altar. Neji, Lee, and Kabuto had rounded out the group as the three wise "men," with shy Hinata being the angel/guiding star. Everyone took a bow, which proved difficult for the youngest Uchiha because Naruto was still attached to his back. After the applause, the kids were allowed to go and sit with their parents. Sasuke immediately moved towards his parents but was brought up short when Naruto refused to let go.

"You can let go now, the play's over." Sasuke pointed out.

"I don't wanna." Was Naruto's response.

Sasuke sighed and decided not to bother trying to peel the younger boy off. Instead he shuffled down the aisle until he was next to the pew his parents and Itachi were at. Itachi was systematically removing the jacket and headpiece that had made up his costume.

"Why don't you both sit with Yondy?" Mikoto said smiling at the way Naruto was using Sasuke's tail to keep hold of him. Sasuke didn't bother to respond, simply moved to the pew behind his parents and sat down next to Naruto's dad. When he tried to take off his costume, which was actually just a modified pillowcase, he found that he couldn't. Naruto had wrapped his arms around him again.

"Let go, idiot." The youngest Uchiha said to the "sheep" clinging to him.

"But Sasuke, you make such a cute ass."

* * *

And after that beautiful statement all 3 adults freaked out, Itachi got grounded for teaching Naruto the word 'ass' and apparently calling Sasuke that at some moment in the past, and Naruto started crying until Sasuke gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Oh, an I have no idea who it is Itachi is crushing on.


End file.
